


“I think I’m in love with you. And I don’t know what to do.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [20]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Accidental Confession, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 31





	“I think I’m in love with you. And I don’t know what to do.”

Scrabble of pencils on the paper was the only sound audible. It was late, way past midnight; everyone on the Moby Dick had been long asleep, besides the night watch and you two, of course. You had been working since the dinner time and the pile of papers wasn’t going anywhere close to the end. You expected to be stuck by the dask till the morning - and to continue with the whole ordeal for the next two days at least. At a mere thought of it your back, nape and butt protested. You finally understood why everyone had been avoiding Marco like a plague once he had mentioned seeking help with the medical record.

You liked his presence though. He was kind of a man that made you feel safe and secure. Mature and calm enough to give you a solid ground but also with enough of boyish charm to not let you get bored. Even sitting in silence with him was a sheer pleasure - you didn’t need words to communicate, your bodies were cooperating faster than your thoughts. It made the work much easier, even if tiredness was slowly marking you both. Every ten minutes or so Marco was taking off glasses and rubbing his eyes, you were shifting on your chair in impossible search of an angle that wouldn’t hurt you any more. But morning was still so far away.

“You can go to bed,” you offered as you spotted his head wobbling. No wonder, he had started the work a few days earlier. “I’ll cover your pile.”

“And leave a lady alone with work?” He flashed you a tired smile. “(Name), I ain’t that kind of a bastard.”

“You will fall asleep any second.”

“So will you. But you know what? I wouldn’t say no to coffee. And you would kill for an uncurl, am I right?”

“I got you.”

It took you less than half of an hour, together with a little gymnastics with which you spoiled your legs. When you came back with two mugs, a loud snoring welcomed you. As you predicted, Marco had given up; laying across his desk, with crooked glasses on his face. He was breathing heavily and uneasily, snores interrupted from time to time by mumbling you couldn’t decipher. Your heart melted. He was looking so adorable like that, vulnerable and cozy like a little kid. You took off your cardigan and gently covered his broad shoulders as much as you could. After a little hesitation you took his glasses off as well. By a sheer accident you rubbed your hand against his cheek. Marco jolted and opened eyes. But before you could excuse your lack of caution, his expression immediately easened. 

“Hey.” He yawned.

“Hey.” You put the mug in front of him. “Your coffee, doc.”

“What would I do without you, angel.”

For some reason your hand lingered on the mug - and he touched it when reaching for the beverage. Weird sparkle went through you as he didn’t withdraw, your eyes met and for a second Marco was so sober like you had never seen him before.

“I think I’m in love with you,” he said out of blue, his fingers still wrapped around yours. “And I don’t know what to do.”

You blinked. Once, twice. What did he just say?

The atmosphere became so tense you could swear the air became a tar. Neither of you moved nor broke the eye contact. Marco’s face froze in a hard to read mask. He was clearly waiting for your answer. But you had no idea what to tell him.

Did you have a crush on him? Maybe. He was in your type, you spent a lot of time together. He was a charming man, beloved by the crew, liked by women. You felt so good around him like with anyone else before. But you… somehow never thought of him in a category of a love interest. He was your commander after all, your captain’s right hand. A man you above all respected and admired. 

Yet, when you heard that -most likely- accident confession, a weird kind of warmth and tension clenched your insides. Maybe you weren’t that indifferent towards him in the end.

“Sorry.” He finally let go of your hand. “A creepy and bad moment to talk about feelings.”

But before he moved away, you grabbed his wrist and held him in place, those few inches away from you.

“(Name)?”

With your voice shaky, you said what you had in mind and heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
